She Asked For The Moon
by korel.c
Summary: An extension of The Lady Bonny's 67th sentence in One Hundred Ways, now several months late. My apologies to The Lady Bonny and hopes that everyone else will enjoy it. -BBRae-, -Major crack-.
1. Talk

**She Asked For The Moon**

**A/N: **First of all, this entire thing is based off a sentence written by The Lady Bonny, which is what the summary is. Second of all, it is something like three or four months late. (Please forgive me.) It was originally intended to be a one-shot, and then it kinda...expanded. So...here's the first installment.

**A/N 2: **Also, my writing style has somewhat changed, so after the third chapter expect to notice massive changes.

**A/N 3: **And here's the massive sentence that this was based off of:

**Summary: 67. Devotion  
**In the tradition of the old movies he favored so much, Raven smiled as she decided that if she asked him for the moon, Beast Boy would do his best to get it for her; of course, his plan would probably be devoid of logic, involve innumerable amounts of tofu and explosions, and require the use of a moped but at the end of the day, he'd probably show up outsider her door, dirty and grinning like an idiot—and with the moon.

**Warnings: **It's crack, BBRae, and guilty of several massive jumps in formatting, perspective, and styles.

**Disclaimer: **Ain't mine. (All I own is a DVD of the second season...which I stole from a little kid. Sorta. Kinda. ...Ish. (He was my cousin, so it doesn't really matter, does it?)

Okay, long prenotes over. Go on. Read it.

* * *

"But, Rae!"

"...Don't call me that!"

Beast Boy and Raven were having one of their 'little' fights, and as usual, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were making themselves unseen. It wasn't quite as dangerous as before, as Raven had more control over her powers, but still, it wasn't exactly safe. You never knew when the kettle might implode or whether the couch would take a little trip onto you. So the other three Titans made themselves be away from the two - but it didn't stop them from watching. Dangerous though the site might be, it was infinitely amusing.

From the control room in the Tower, Cyborg giggled as the three Titans listened to the 'little' argument.

* * *

Wearing an expression as though he were playing his trump card, Beast Boy confessed his love for the hundred-and-oneth time.

Wearing an expression as though she were listening to his trump card for the hundred-and-oneth time, Raven dismissed him.

Then she stopped. And slowly began to grin.

And even though the hood partially hid her face, Beast Boy shuddered slightly.

"Hm... Beast Boy," she tapped a finger against her hidden face, "Would you do anything for me?"

Not thinking, senses too dazed from the slight hope that sprung up within him, Beast Boy nodded.

Raven's slightly malicious grin widened.

"Then fetch me the moon, and I might consider it."

Beast Boy gaped at her.

"...So you don't want to get me the moon. Then forget it, Beast Boy."

"No! I'll get you the moon!" He looked floored, clapping his hands over his mouth.

"You do?" Raven swayed closer, causing Beast Boy's eyes to glaze slightly. "Well, in that case... Go fetch, doggy."

Beast Boy found himself on the outside of the Tower, her voice echoing in his head. _:Now, stay out here until I see you again with a moon under your arm.:_

* * *

"But, Raven, I _love_ you."

Beast Boy's voice sounded nasal, having been filtered through the common room's camera speakers.

"Robin, is Beast Boy doing the flirting?"

"Uh...kinda?"

"Shhh." Cyborg said, leaning forward, towards the screens. "I want to listen to this."

"No! I'll get you the moon!"

Two eyebrows raised. Starfire stared at them and tried to imitate it herself.

"Friends, how do you do the raising of the eyebrow?"

* * *

Beast Boy shook his head, clearing it of the last fogginess of the dim hours of the morning. He had to have all his wits around him, to get the moon for Raven. He'd need Cyborg's help in all the technostuff - he didn't think any animals had the ability to reach space - and he'd need Robin's permission. He also needed Starfire to - actually, he didn't _need_ Star, precisely, but he wanted to see her so she wouldn't be worried about his sudden disappearance.

"What the...he's gone!"

Robin scrambled forward, scanning the cameras.

"No, Cyborg, he's just been transported outside. I think he's probably going to try to talk to us, but from the way he's looking, it looks like Raven's banned him from the Tower, so..."

On cue, Robin's T-Comm went off.

Robin's face appeared on screen.

"What is it, Beast Boy?"

"Uh...see, Raven wanted me to get her the moon, so I have to be gone from the Tower a couple of days. Is that okay? I mean, if any baddies come up, will you guys be okay without me?"

Robin acted as though Raven asking for the moon was a perfectly normal concept.

"Sure, we'll be fine. All of the major villains are in jail, and Slade-" his voice hardened, "hasn't been seen around in a while. We'll be fine. Do you want to talk to Starfire? She's with me."

"Yup."

Robin passed his T-Comm to Starfire.

"Friend Beast Boy, are you truly going to get the moon for Raven?"

"Uh, well," Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, "She said she'd date me if I did, so...I'm gonna try."

"Most glorious, friend Beast Boy!"

"Uh, Star, I'm probably going to be away for a while, but I'll call in if I need help, so don't miss me while I'm gone, okay? I don't want Raven to get worried."

Starfire looked sad. "I shall try not to, Beast Boy."

"Okay! Tell Robin that too, will ya?"

"Hey, no worries," Robin's voice carried in from offscreen. "I heard you fine. I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah. Um, can you get me my moped and a backpack? Raven's kinda...banned me from the Tower."

"Sure, we'll bring what you need out."

"Thanks, Rob. Beast Boy out."

"Titans out."

Beast Boy dialled Cyborg next. As the screen came on and Cyborg peered out of it, he sighed. "Hey, Cy?"

"Yo, grass stain?"

"Do ya have any technostuff that I could use to get to the moon?"

"Well," Cyborg said, "We've got the T-Rocket, but seeing as that's inside the Tower and Raven banned you from it, I don't have anything, sorry."

"How did you know Raven banned me from the Tower?"

There was silence for a moment while Cyborg's face worked to keep a neutral expression.

Knowing Cyborg's slightly security-obsessed mind and not being a complete idiot, Beast Boy worked it out.

"You were watching, huh. And Robin and Starfire too?"

"Robin, you owe me twenty."

Robin came onscreen, handing Cyborg a twenty.

"Yeah, Beast Boy. Sorry, but we often do."

Beast Boy fumed a little, but dismissed it.

"Okay, since you're here anyway, do you guys know of anything that's pretty small and can get me to the moon?"

"Batman's created a suit that enhances your power and strength, and it can fly. But I don't think that's quite what you're looking for."

Cyborg looked thoughtful for a moment. "I shouldn't be telling you this, BB, but the S.T.A.R. Labs in Jump City does have a top-secret experimental jetpack. It was meant to be upgrades for me, to power me into flight or something, but it wasn't built quite right and the power is enormous. It'll reach escape velocity for sure."

"Sweet. Thanks, guys. Oh, and uh, please don't tell Raven where I went. I...don't want her to worry."

"I got it. Don't want your _girlfriend_ to catch you, huh. No prob. Titans out." Beast Boy's T-Comm flickered off before Beast Boy could venture a retort, and he saw Starfire come out of the garage, wheeling his moped.

"Hey, Star!"

"Hello, Beast Boy. I have got your bag of carrying and your moped of travel. I hope you have a safe journey."

"I will. Thanks." The green shapeshifter slung the straps of his backpack over his shoulders, and took the helmet draped over the handlebars, attaching it to his head.

"I'll see you later, Star."

"I will see you later also, friend!"

Beast Boy noticed tears beginning to fall from her eyes and revved the moped's engines.

"Farewell, Beast Boy!"

"See ya later."

And from where Starfire was watching, he was gone across the road, a plume of dust kicking up from behind his moped.

* * *

Robin rubbed his eyes through his mask. "Starfire, are you sure he didn't just take off as a pterodactyl? We're on an _island_."

* * *


	2. Ouch

**She Asked For The Moon**

**A/N: **I decided to update due to the unprecedented response I got. Three alerts? In one day? I...wow. Thanks. So...this is for you.

**A/N 2:** Even if it _is _the second-to-last chapter that I've got in stock. And the last chapter with massive amounts of humor. (Well, that _I _thought was funny, anyway...)

**A/N 3: **If someone catches a mistake about something in canon, I'd like to know.

**Warnings: **BBRae, implied CyJinx (Note: _Long _time ago), implied KFJinx, -major, major crack-; also, major, major randomness, HWP/CWP

**Disclaimer: **Ain't mine. And strangely enough, I haven't even finished watching the DVD I...kinda stole...off my cousin, owing to time constraints. I did finish about four out of the five discs in one night though (yeppy, no life...)

Now, read. Ciao, go on. Read.

* * *

Beast Boy sped through the constant traffic jam on the bridge, the lightening day's wind flicking his neck fur out against the straps of his helmet. His eyes burned with steel-hard determination, and his gloved hands clenched compulsively on the handlebars. He leaned to the left, left, left, right, and left to avoid the cars, sometimes changing (with the helmet still strapped to his head) to various species of pterodactyl to lift his moped up over the mostly stationary cars. He knew he could've simply flown to S.T.A.R., but he thought he was waaay cooler, leaning forwards over the handlebars of his moped, zooming through the spaces.

Plus, it was just too fun to ride it.

He gunned the engine, grin threatening to split his face as he thought of how happy Raven would be when he brought back the moon with him. The grin faded as he (change, ollie, butcher's, aaah! _Crash. BOOM._ "What are you thinking, you moped-riding idiot?!") thought about just _how_ he was going to get the moon back to Earth.

He scrunched his face up for a moment ("Moped!" "Where?" "There!" "Where?!" "WATCH THE ROAD!" _Crunch._) before deciding. HE KNEW IT! His face lit up with delight at his own plan. He'd just get some rope - S.T.A.R. Labs was bound to have some - tie it to the moon, and then pull the moon back to Earth and give it to Rae! It wasn't like the moon was that large or heavy - why else would it be hanging in the sky? He grinned and sped up a ramp. Time to fly!

_VROOOOOOOOOM!_

A shadow passed over the two men, one huge and bearded and Samoan looking, and the other white and anorexically thin.

"What was that?" asked the huge man.

"I dunno. Some kind of flying moped?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

Two hours. Two _hours_ he'd been gone. Two hours without Beast Boy and _already_ Raven'd gone slightly insane. She'd woken up that first dawn after Beast Boy'd uncomfortably 'left' (i.e. been kicked out by Raven) and burst into the common room, disrupting the half-zombie Robin from his first pot of coffee, stopping Starfire from serving up another place of wriggly blue worms, and Cyborg from, well, contentedly eating his bacon in peace and quiet.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"Where's who?" Cyborg asked around a mouthful of bacon.

"Beast Boy, of course! Who else do you think I was referring to?!"

"Uh..." Cyborg swallowed his mouthful.

"Never mind. Robin," she asked, sickly sweet.

"Unnnngggggghhhh?"

"Star? For Azar's sake, tell me you know where he is!" Starfire set the blue worms down on a table a second before the plate shattered in a halo of ebony and the wriggling blue tentacles congealed all over her arms.

Star looked at her, tears in her green eyes. "Friend Raven, I am sorry, I do not know where friend Beast Boy is."

Raven could feel the ring of truth echoing through her words and her mind, and Starfire's emotions revealed no more than contentment, worry (though that could be for her), and, and, and - was that satisfied desire? Eurgh!

"Why, Rae?" Cyborg, _of course_. "Concerned for the little guy? I didn't know you cared." Smirking, of course. The jerk.

"...I'm not. I'm just concerned for the team, that's all. What if...what if the HIVE kids act up again? There'd only be three of us available to fight."

"What d'ya mean, three of us? There're four!"

"Yes, but you'd be useless, staring at Jinx the whole time."

"I do not! ...Besides, Jinx is staying with Kid Flash now, so that puts _paid _to your objections. Admit it, Raven, you like the little guy. Why else would you send him out on an impossible quest to get...uhh...the...moon..."

Robin wasn't really awake, but he was conscious enough (plus it was more or less pre-programmed into reflex and muscle memory by now) to grip whatever he was holding tighter (the coffee pot, at that point), grab Starfire if she was nearby, and get out of the room by whatever means necessary before Raven blew up. (Starfire squealed as she was dragged out of the room by primitive strength, her objections giving way and actually causing her to levitate as she realised Robin had a firm, protective grip on her wrist.)

"Explain to me, Cyborg," Raven's hood was down, but the pleasant smile on her lips was only last seen when Trigon used her powers to immortalize all the citizens of Jump in stone, "How exactly you know that. And if you answer correctly within the next six seconds, I _might_ just let you off with _one_ dismembered limb torn harshly from your sparking torso, _maybe_. You hear me?"

Cyborg swallowed.

* * *

Raindrops spattered the ground around Beast Boy as he headed out into the countryside. There was no chance of his moped running out of fuel - Cyborg had equipped it with some stuff that Cy'd needed a week to install, like the R-Cycle. It was some fusion bottle thingymajig, and it looked like a tofu package, but he didn't need to know how it worked, only that it did. The helmet blocked any of the raindrops from actually blocking his vision, so he was pretty fine as the moped bumped over the little roughnesses in the road. Of course, it wasn't helping that every little (okay, major mega huge crack bumpy thing!) roughness in the road reminded him of being tossed places courtesy of Raven, never mind the bladder full of juice he'd just drank at his last stop.

But at least Raven would stop once he got her the moon, right? Right. He gunned the engines some more. Cyborg'd moved on from tinkering with his baby to tinkering with the B-ped, and it was time to see how fast the B-ped could go.

"Full speed ahead! Pedal to the metal, rubber meets the road, let's rock and ro_-whoaaaaah_!"

* * *

A green, purple, black, and red flash. Two men sitting reading two newspapers. A gust of wind that blew the newspapers into little pretzels and then tore them out of the men's hands.

"Was that a...Harley?"

"Nah, man, some kinda moped."

"And was that the...Swamp Thing riding it?"

"Nah, man, it was just green. And I kinda think it looked more like Scooby-Doo, anyway."

The two men leaned back for a moment, then looked at each other.

"You think it's some new type of villain? Should we call Superman?"

"Nah, man, it's probably just some kid."

"I could have figured that out," the first man argued.

The second man just looked at him. The only thing they could hear (as it rung through the air, tearing away at over a hundred miles an hour), apart from the strangely quiet purr of the moped's engine, now fading away into the distance towards Metropolis past the small town of Lowtown, an irregular part of Superman's patrol routines, was:

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUDE, THIS IS _AWESOME_!"

* * *


	3. Finally

**She Asked For The Moon**

**A/N: **And I continue to be amazed by the amount of response. (4 alerts...oh, wow... that's more alerts than everything else put together...and six reviews! Oh wow, that's tying with a oneshot that's been up for far longer!) So due to the enormous response, I am now updating again.

**A/N 2:** I said this was going to be the last chapter before major style changes? I was wrong. I found a cache of discarded writings from about three months ago - my computer's a maze with hidden treasures...and hey, they're usable, and in the same style, so why not? _Next _chapter's going to be the one I'll have to change styles rapidly, and, if I'm really lucky - because I didn't really look at that massive chunk of writing - it might even be the one after _that_. I'm feeling good now!

**A/N 3: **Raven's 'insanity' scene was one of four 'at-home' scenes that I wrote. Since the material's not really conducive to the story, I'm still debating on whether or not to include it. If you guys want to see it, PM me - or leave a review. It's...really...cracky. Very, _very_, cracky. (Mostly involves Raven hunting down Rob and Cy, since Star's really not involved in this.)

**Warnings: **BBRae, -major, _major_ crack-, major randomness, (humor/crack here _with _plot...which is possibly worse.)

**Disclaimer: **School equals too busy to watch TT. T.T ...still don't own anything except that DVD which I'm _sure _I've got...somewhere...

Now. Long notes over - again - so, shoo. Read.

* * *

Beast Boy slowed to a halt outside S.T.A.R., leaving the small machine chugging gently.

Behind him he left a trail of green devastation ("Mommy, mommy, why is there green fur in my ice cream?") but if he'd noticed he didn't care. ("Noooo...My beautiful red Ferrari hood paint job, ruined, all ruined!" "There, there, I'm sure they'll get the moped tire marks out...eventually.")

He did stop to notice the place where he'd clipped the traffic light, though, owing that it'd created a truly impressive dent in his helmet. ( _--The next morning-- _"Hey, Robin, the Daily Planet's feature of a slanted traffic light as an Art Nouveau exhibit kinda looks like you!" "Shut up, Cy." "Friends, we must not figh- That picture resembles you closely, friend Robin!" "...Why do I even bother talking to you guys?")

Beast Boy grinned the widest smile as he looked up, up, beyond the curve of the sky, to where the small moon hung, waiting to be pulled down to Earth, to Raven. He smiled and re-adjusted his backpack. He was gonna need it, when he flew to the moon.

_Brrring. Brrring._

Beast Boy hauled out his T-Comm and flipped it open.

"Yeah?"

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed out of it. Behind her Cyborg and Robin clustered together to wave hi to him.

"Hey, guys. Whassup?"

"We have been missing you, please come home soon. Raven is not taking the strain well."

"The strain? Have there been villains out or something?"

"No, Beast Boy. There's been very little crime, actually, something we're all quite happy about."

"Yeah, Mr. Leader here's actually been taking breaks from all the training and stuff. Although that might have something to do with Star 'persuading' him to do things. Whipped, I say, whipped!"

"Shut up, Cy."

"No, it is not the criminals that Raven is taking strain from, it is your disappearance."

Beast Boy blinked. He'd known Raven would miss him, just not this soon. Perhaps...perhaps he'd have a chance with her after all! Maybe he'd get lucky, and she'd be really happy and cheer for him, maybe she'd laugh at more of his jokes, maybe...maybe...

"Aww, look at the cute little grass stain."

"I think he misses Raven almost as much as she misses him."

"Friend Beast Boy? Um, I do not how to say this in human terms and politely, but...you are leaking fluid from your mouth...you are feeling well, are you not?"

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Actually, it was more like a twilight and vaguely ozone-smelling three in the morning, but it was the time that Beast Boy chose to walk in and grab the jetpack. The trouble was? He hadn't realised that the labs had security.

BZZT!

It'd been his fifth try to get in by changing into various species of fly, and every time he came out a little steamier, a little smokier, a little more...flambeed, but it'd never hurt as bad as that one time when Raven'd swatted him.

BZZT!

Really, he would've learned by now, but there were so many different places he could fly into and hope, with all his little buggy heart, that-

BZZT!

- they'd forgotten to equip the place with -

BZZTBZZT_BZZZT!_

L-l-l-lightning. Or 220 volts, as the security sign in front of the main box connecting the power supply together said in big red letters and numbers.

Okay, what would Robin do? Hm. He'd have to dress up like his leader to think like him, which was a good thing because his emergency backpack (that he'd brought with him) should have reminders of everyone in the team, which included Robin.

_Okay, um, first, change back to human then make your way back to the B-ped._

Beast Boy reverted back to human form, feeling all his fur standing on end, even the fur under his spandex. Static electricity still flickered its way along his fur, jumping from point to point. It felt kinda ticklish, actually.

He started giggling. The giggles caused the fur on his stomach to rub against his spandex, working up even more static.

He stopped giggling when the static built up to enough that it shocked him.

* * *

A few minutes later, a traffic light with green predominant (especially the head and arms) sat, thinking about things behind a mask.

_Lessee. I gotta get into S.T.A.R., then get out and aim at the moon with a jetpack and some rope so's that I can pull the moon down. To get to the jetpack and rope I gotta get in. So I gotta be like Robin and kungfu my way in. Okie, I'm done, time to take this really tight spandex off. How does he even _move_ in this thing?  
_

* * *

A burst of sound erupted through the night, sending birds flying from the trees, and scaring all the unsheltered humans within a fifty-mile radius.

The next day the S.T.A.R. cameras would show a green gorilla trying to roundhouse kick the wall and failing.

* * *

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" Beast Boy hopped around, shaking his feet and trying his hardest to recover from kicking two-foot thick concrete.

_Okay, Plan B._

He aimed for what he thought was the weakest spot of the wall, changed into rhinoceros, and charged.

The part of the wall he was originally aiming at was reinforced with steel, from the inside and out, due to possibilities of S.T.A.R.'s experiments going wrong.

Fortunately for Beast Boy, his rhino form couldn't see that well, and Beast Boy was still somewhat shocked and dizzy from his last two encounters with the the perimeter security of the Labs. He changed directions several times while still thinking he was going straight, and ended up plowing into the weakest section of the wall (and, incidentally, also the one that did the most damage).

What he actually did was plow into the main power supply for S.T.A.R., which had the happy effect of knocking out all electrical systems within the labs, including the electrical force field surrounding the perimeter.

Unfortunately for Beast Boy, jarring the electrical wires with a fairly sharp horn caused them to fray and send all 10,000 volts of power contained in S.T.A.R.'s electrical system through Beast Boy's horn.

Hair is a conductor.

_BA-ZOW!  
_

* * *

Moments later, a kaleidoscope of flickering green animals, all with feathers or fur on end, staggered in through the largest pre-lasered-security-system gap in the wall.

* * *

_Rope? Roperoperoperoperoperoperoperoperope_rope... _Where'm _I _gonna find one? S.T.A.R.'s confusing. I only half-understand anything they write down..._

Unfortunately for Beast Boy, that half-understanding of S.T.A.R.'s written word included the signs on the walls.

* * *

'Power Room, 025, 180. Contamination disallowed. Disintegration possible if samples meander through containment barriers.'

'Feminine Facilities. 024, 036. Warning: Severe pain will follow if you enter here needlessly. Masculine facilities are 024, 032!'

'Labyrinth. 023, 295D. Password: Cyborg. Contains experimental samples. Current: Carbon nano-tube fibre strands weldermerged to form a deoxyribonucleic structure. Also, Lunar astronomy via fission-propelled drone with the aid of bionics department.'

Beast Boy followed the second sign.

* * *

A moment later, he was chased out, screaming, by two female employees disturbed from their...activities.

* * *

"Gotta run, gotta run, gotta hide - how was I supposed t'know that was the toilet?!"

Ending up back at the start, he looked through to the first and third sign.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, mo!"

First sign.

* * *

Screams and explosions heralded his hasty exit.

* * *

Third sign.

* * *

After various mischievous acts of foolishness, Beast Boy got through even more security (geez, who puts in 82 levels of security, anyways? Even if they don't work because of no power?) to reveal the jetpack, in all its glory, resting on a pedestal in the middle of the room. And it was glorious - more glorious than seeing the horrified expressions of Cyborg and Robin caught in an...intimate...situation, more glorious than seeing Batman change his opinion of Beast Boy, especially after the Spork Incident, more glorious, even, than Raven finally laughing at one of his jokes...it was glorious.

More shiny glorious, really, because a guy who worked there must've placed a spotlight directly above the jetpack, so that it basked in a backup-generator-generated light.

Behind the jetpack was a small coil of rope. It seemed gray and dreary compared to the _ooh_ _SHINY!_ vision of the jetpack in front of it, and in fact was grey and dreary compared to the blue and green reflecting mirrors that were called walls in the jetpack-containing room.

The jetpack was real, it was the fulfillation of his dream, it was the thing that was...designed to be on Cyborg's...back... Beast Boy could feel his excitement draining away.

He flounced over to it, shouldering the straps over his shoulders. The cool metal of the boosters rested against his neck. He was ready to go to the moon, and he was ready to look cool, totally like Superman! He jumped up onto the pedestal, stretching an arm up to the sky, basking in the light of the spotlight.

Bending backwards in an arch, he grabbed a length of the rope, bundling it up and tying a bit of it around his waist. As he straightened to pose again into the spotlight, the rest trailed off the pedestal and lay still, a gray snake whose tail was lying halfway across the cathedral-sized room. "Away from Earth and BEYOND! ...Sweet, I'm like the Martian dude!" Beast Boy misquoted, not really caring who was listening.

He should've.

The green changeling suddenly realised he had no idea where the on-off switch was, so he started twitching the hand that wasn't raised high into the air around behind him.

The heavily-reinforced door he had (finally) snuck in through burst open, and in front of him stood several scientists in biohazard suits wielding very big guns.

"Freeze, we have you surrounded! Put your hands up - okay, put both hands up or else!"

"Yes," said a second scientist from behind the first suit, "Do you see any other exits? You can't-"

Beast Boy, staring in pure panic at them, twitched the hand that was fingering the jetpack up, in his haste triggering the on-off switch that was at the nape of his neck.

_Wrrrrrr... VOOOOOOM_  
_  
Crash._

"-Escape from us!"

"Bert, I do believe he can."

Still pointlessly speechifying, Bert looked at his colleague. "And where would he escape from, hm?"

"Perhaps through the hole in the roof _that he just created_?"

* * *


	4. Unusual

**She Asked For The Moon**

**A/N: **I am _so _immensely grateful for the response. I broke double-digit reviews! Whoohoo! So, to that milestone: Here's the last full stylistic chapter. Next chapter's going to be...unusually interesting...

**Warnings: **BBRae, RobStar, -major, major crack-, -major, major randomness-, defiance of the laws of biology and physics, and guilty of soon-to-be style changes. Oh, and a really strange ending line.

**Disclaimer: **It's, what, midnight here. DVD watching? Not tonight. I don't own anything else. Not even the comics. Or any figurines. Or anything else, really. (Only thing I own in this story is the really strange plotline, and the major twist at the end of this plot - which I won't give away, but I _promise _you will not see it coming. You'll probably also think I'm mad, but it _is _crack, after all.)

Now, read. Enjoy the last strange twist-crack-free chapter.

* * *

Beast Boy screamed through the air, heading up from S.T.A.R. Labs. It's complex was first large, then grew smaller, and smaller, and finally it was just a toy building like the rest of the urban areas around it - and finally, it was invisible as the green rocket-propelled blur two-handedly punched through the clouds.

About halfway up, through the atmosphere, Beast Boy forgot how scary it was (and how it was peeling his mouth back) and started making crazy faces in the air. Once, he changed into a snake, opened his mouth and sucked the air in, curling an eye back to witness his whole body acting like a balloon windsock. He changed back to human and gasped. The air friction was rubbing against even his decidedly smooth spandex, and his face was burning and sore - much like after Raven 'spilt' her cup of tea on his face, and it was getting more and more like he was a flame per minute. He wondered if this was how Hotspot felt like, _all the time_. He couldn't even imagine the pain...

He changed into a giant sloth - he figured the thick skin would prevent the burns on his face.

Beast Boy didn't count on the massive decceleration that becoming a much bigger form would do to him.

It felt like hitting a brick wall.

BB was unconscious until he could see stars ahead of him, stars that were not moving around his head, and he quite suspected he was about to hit space.

Boy, was he right.

He wasn't prepared for this. He could never have been. As soon as he hit space, he noticed he was trying to take a breath, and...couldn't. Changing back to human to think, he rubbed his neck and turned the boosters on his back off accidentally, a good thing because he'd still been constantly accelerating at a high speed towards the pure deep blackness of space.

There were colours flashing in front of his eyes - first orange, then green, then purple - the deep purple of Rae's eyes glinting in anger when he'd annoyed her _again_ and then orange, then green, then...

"Dude!" he cried and gasped, except nothing came out because he was totally in space, "I just got it!" Man, he was so brilliant sometimes...

Starfire had been able to fly to different planets when she was really out at herself, so that meant Tamaranians didn't need special technostuff to breathe in space. So he'd just change into Starfire, and then...

Beast Boy really didn't know how to change into Starfire. She wasn't an animal, he didn't think of her that way, but he guessed somebody did, and he really had to change his mind off this topic because it was just disgusting, and who knew how far Rae's think-sensing range was, anyway?

He still couldn't breathe, and his life was flashing before his eyes - all the pain and sorrow and "Go fetch, doggy," and...

And...

Go fetch, doggy.

Doggy. Tamaranian. Doggy Tamaranian. Tamaranian Doggy. T.D. D.T. D.D. T.T. T.T. totally stood for Teen Titans, and D.D. was something he should never think about if he wanted to live peacefully with a female empath that he really loved due to 'waves of pulsating teenage hormones', and what was he trying to think about in the first place?

Oh yeah, breathe, breathe.

He changed.

A green dog reminiscent of Soto's dog sprawled in the depths of space, a gray rope tied fairly loosely around its waist, kept in place by the weightless mass of metal tightly strapped to the dog's back. It opened its eyes, glowing a bright green, and sniffed, taking in a deep draught of breath. He'd absorbed enough solar energy, that was good. Now all he had to do was find the moon.

...Then...

He never knew how long he spent in space, growing a little bit maturer. But he could just catch a glimpse of the moon beyond the fair shoulder of her sister Earth, which was _plenty_ beautiful enough for him, because it represented his life, but the moon represented Rae, and he was so...wishing that Rae would like him, so that meant...Beast Boy pawed at the rope hanging limp under his belly.

He missed.

All BB ended up doing was flipping in a totally random direction, and by the time he got used to the fact that any tiny movement of his sent him into a flipping frenzy, he was more than halfway to the moon.

* * *

Whoa. Totally, moon. All moon. All he could see was moon. Okay, so that meant there was no way he was gonna be able to tie the rope around the moon and drag it closer to the ground. He'd forgotten to bring enough rope!

...Oh. He stared down at the moon and let the slight down-pulling thing drag him down. His head landed with a tuff of moondust as he crashed head-first into the moon, chin sliding a little before the rest of him came down.

The moon glowed with an unearthly light as he looked around. Okay, if he couldn't tie the rope around the moon, then he'd have to settle for -

His T-Comm vibrated on his front right paw. Shaking his paw in a blur of bewilderment, Beast Boy nuzzled the T-Com open.

"Rowr?"

"Friend Beast Boy, are you there?" Starfire, wearing a very short, fluorescent, pink tube top looked at him through the communicator, glowing green eyes meeting glowing green eyes.

"Row!"

"Oh, how adorable! ...Beast Boy, you must come home as soon as you can. Raven has been trying to cause pain to Robin and I am finding it difficult to keep them apart!" She seemed almost in tears.

"Ruff?"

"I am running out of time, but I will speak to you again! Come home soon, please!" From behind her, Robin crawled, brutally bruised and cut. His uniform looked tattered and torn, and he grasped onto Starfire as if he would never let go.

"Star, please, _please_, save me from Raven!"

"_DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY_!"

Two shadow tendrils rushed up from the ground and grasped hold of Robin's leg, and despite how hard he was holding onto Star, his fingers slipped from his grasp and he was dragged through the floor.

Beast Boy simply watched in horror.

"Come back, please! Beast Boy, Raven seems to have missed you. She is currently taking it out on the rest of the team and any villains who break themselves out of jail. ...I must go now, please come home soon, I am running out of tactics to keep Robin away from the places that Raven can find him - Raven, please play nice and give Robin back-" Star turned off the T-Comm.

"Rowr?!"

Did Raven need help? Maybe he should go back home, go back to where she could jump over him and be less stressed and maybe hit him over the head for worrying her-

No. No thinky about Rae. _Bad_ moon-fetching doggy.

* * *


	5. Lassie

**She Asked For The Moon**

**A/N: **So here's the first of the massive style change. I hope you don't mind the change (and the absolutely pathetic humor that comes with it - although the crack factor remains exactly the same.)

**Warnings: **-BBRae-, -major crack-, stream-of-consciousness, defiance of several laws of physics, chemistry, biology, astronomy, geology, and about every other type of science there is. Also guilty of a massive style change compared to the previous four chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TT. In fact, I'm not totally in control of my sanity, either - as can be clearly shown by this strange, strange chapter.

Now. Read. And try not to cringe too much at the lameness of it all.

* * *

Okay, so if he couldn't drag the moon back to Earth by wrapping rope around it, maybe if he found something on the moon that was all sticky-outy and wrapped the rope around there, maybe the moon would come with it?

Grinning broadly, Beast Boy leapt into midair, one paw raised in triumph.

He hadn't expected the gravity change, and the force of his Superman pose sent him into a backflip - and a headbutt into the ground.

* * *

He'd been doing the moonwalk (on the moon!) for a long time now, his slick-sliding paws and sweet tail fairly sending him bouncing along the white-lit ground. In fact it was almost too bright to see, and too hot, but for some reason he didn't feel the glare or heat.

He was really, really jumpy, like waaay more jumpy than even when he'd tried some of Robin's (eurrgh) coffee and nearly burnt his tongue off. (His tastebuds, too - he hadn't been able to taste anything _but_ coffee, even after a week!), even as, um,_ energetic_ as he was when he was trying to keep his favorite fruit tarts away from Silkie, or even as fear-fuelled as when Raven was chasing him in full Ravey-raging mode.

He couldn't get over the fact that if he wanted to he could do backflips, frontflips, any-wayflips, somersaults, rolls or whatever anytime he wanted (so what if he could do that normally? It just wasn't as _fun_) and he grinned as he saw a hill in the distance. Maybe he could do a quadruple somersault? It didn't look that hard...

He was standing now, tall, brave and strong (he thought - he never did realise how ridiculous he looked), bright green mane fluffing out in every direction. Leaning back, he hunched all his muscles and sprang into a dive-roll forwards.

* * *

One somersault.

The world was crazy! Well, crazy-cool, but still crazy! It was like -

Two somersault.

-Star, star, star, whiiiite, star, star, star -

Three somersault.

-Star, star, whiiiite, big sharp pointy thing -

_Big sharp pointy thing?!_

Propelling a "Ruff!" of pure panic, Beast Boy twisted to the side, but carried on moving forwards and downwards. The rope hanging loose around his waist drifted out and caught in a small crack in the big sharp pointy thing, making him swing in a large arc around it, back towards where he'd jumped off. Beast Boy narrowly missed scraping his muzzle off against an outcrop of rock.

Instead, he buried himself about three paw-lengths into a cliff of moon.

* * *

"Arrr?"

Some time later, Beast Boy recovered. Worried, he pawed the rope around his waist; it was rather taut, and Beast Boy scrabbled to brace his back paws against the cliff face. With his front paws stuck firmly into the rock along with his head, he wasn't sure he'd be able to get out properly. The gap he'd collided into was wide enough for him to open his jaw and bite against the cliff-face, and he got ready to push.

_Three._

He closed his eyes in anticipation, back leg muscles tightening.

_Two._

A scrap of rock came loose from the cliff face and rolled into his open mouth, wedging apart his teeth. Beast Boy suddenly couldn't close his mouth.

_One._

Beast Boy strained with all his might against the mighty mooncliff, and felt himself not moving. Maybe it'd need a bigger force? But where?

...OOH. POWER.

He tried to hit the on-off switch on his jetpack with his back paws. It wasn't the same as scratching himself, cause he had to reach further, but...just a little further...

* * *

VROOOOOOOOOM!

_Whrr-crash!_

_Cconkk..._

"Row..." he whined, tears leaking from his eyes through the stabbing pain in his head.

Well, he'd gone through worse by means of Raven before, so...

* * *

Yes! Yes, he was doing it! He was high above the surface of the moon, looking out to the black sky, and the moon was moving! Sort of. But it was moving! He'd done it! Now all he had to do was aim towards the Earth, set the jetpack to fuller power, and let it rip!

Casting his head around for the Earth, he saw a massive bright blue-green-white ball right in front of him. He rolled slightly, to watch it all.

She was so beautiful...

* * *

While Beast Boy rolled and cavorted wildly up front, the rope he'd attached to himself was not doing quite as well back on the moon.

Yes, it'd caught itself quite firmly onto the chunk of moonrock. So firmly, in fact, that short of a welding iron, the artificial texture (back-spikes) of the rope disallowed the moonrock to slip away.

Yes, it was made of nanofibres. As the strongest material available to S.T.A.R. it was not likely to fray, or snap, or break.

And since it was more likely to pull up the chunk of rock anchoring it to the moon than pull the moon after it, that was exactly what was happening.

The foundations of the chunk of moonrock began to give, and Beast Boy began to drift forwards, accelerating...

* * *

_Huh? Is the world growing larger? Cause it seems that way. Hey, maybe if I turn the jetpack on to full power, I can drag the moon faster back to Earth! From what Star said, Rae seems almost psycho - I better get back as soon as I can._

He rolled around, trying to get his paw on the jetpack, but it was always just too far away and he was getting a little dizzy and whoa now that's just really pretty and aah! come back you stupid switch thing! but maybe if he reached out a little he could just, just reach it, and -

VROOO-_chukkachukkachukkaBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

He slammed forward, smiling gently. _Rae, here I come!_

He was slammed backward, _not_ very gently, by the tautening cord.

* * *

The last few ridges of rock began to give way, tearing out of the ground with a sprinkle of crumbs.

* * *

Scrabbling for the rope that had tightened around his stomach, Beast Boy struggled to breathe. The rock in his mouth and the strangling in his gut made him want to puke out his tofu, but somehow he managed. Exerting all his force, Beast Boy made running movements towards the Earth.

_Hey sweet! I can do the running man!_

As he made the jutting-jaw smirk (kinda hard to do with a bit of moon in his mouth) and placed a step forwards with his right front paw -

* * *

The rock gave way.

* * *

_BRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

He was slammed forward again-

the Earth growing larger and larger and larger really really fast, and he'd be screaming if he had air to scream and suddenly he did have air but the air was rushing around him, all misty and white and his scream just tore away-

and then he could feel his face starting to burn up even worse than when he'd been going up, and his mane was starting to smoke and he could see the sea just ahead of him, hey see the sea that's a really cool pun and then hey, maybe-

Then he saw a little flame in his fur that grew so much that he couldn't feel anything anymore, not even the burning acid-like score that was that rope around his waist, or the heavy roaring thing behind his back and he could only see white-grey-blue before his eyes went dry and started to hurt and then, and then, and then...

And then his T-Comm went off.

* * *


	6. Opportunity

**She Asked For The Moon**

**A/N:** Welcome to the lame side, hiatus be damned. (And that, just then, justifies my T rating.) ...This unexpected update, at least for me, is more-or-less due to a lack of emails in my inbox. I'm slightly compulsive about it. Because of that, don't expect a high-quality update. Don't mind me, I _like_ this chapter, if only because of a piece of dialogue, i.e. near the end, which is the entire inspiration or rather, the plot bunny, that started this whole thing off in the first place. Modified, of course, but.

**Warnings: **-BBRae-, **-major crack-**, stream-of-consciousness, defiance of several laws of physics, chemistry, biology, astronomy, geology, and about every other type of science there is. Also guilty of a massive style change compared to the previous five chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TT. In fact, I'm not totally in control of my sanity, either - as can be clearly shown by this strange, strange chapter. Which is _supposedly_ on hiatus. :_whistles_:

(It would probably be a good idea to read the previous chapter again, since this starts _immediately_ after the end of the last one.)

Now. Read. And try not to cringe too much at the lameness of it all.

* * *

Actually, he was wrong. he couldn't _just _see blue-gray-white, even though he was going so fast and he couldn't scream properly (which _totally_ wasn't _fair_ because _nothing's_ scary if you can't scream), he could also see a bit of red-purple-green on the edges of his eyes but hey, that wasn't so much of a problem because they were really pretty, all sparkly with cool patterns and stuff...

He was staring out at the corners of his eyes when the T-Comm on his right front paw went off, and he performed a series of amazing acrobatics trying to get at it without changing direction (cause the one time he did, he was shooting straight sideways, like Superman, only not cause Superman wouldn't be _howling_ at the chunk of moon behind him that was almost close enough to burn his tail off because it was all burny too...not that anyone could hear him howling, of course...)

And did he mention his mouth? His mouth was burning up too, like he'd just tried Starfire's 'gravy of spicy goodness!' again - even though he _knew_ not to touch it, Cyborg said he wasn't manly enough so he did -

Finally, totally frustrated, Beast Boy huffed a "Row!" and reached forwards with his back paw to flip it open. He saw Robin appear on the screen, mouthing words that he couldn't quite hear due to the (totally massive amounts of!) wind rushing past. He cocked his head once or twice (jerked once when he slammed through a layer of clouds without seeing them coming) and finally Robin got the gist. His mouth closed and his jaw hardened, and then the picture changed to a _newsflash_! red-hot streak flaming through the air.

When the picture changed back, both Robin and Cyborg seemed to be arguing over something, then they both stopped and rushed close to the screen, holding up a black-inked sign saying:

"THERE ARE LOTS OF PEOPLE IN JUMP CITY WORRIED ABOUT A METEORITE. HURRY BACK FAST SO WE CAN TRY TO DIVERT THIS THING. TOGETHER."

Beast Boy was touched. Really.

Only thing was?

He'd totally seen the bright spot in front of the meteorite, and, y'know, he would've fought the meteor away from the Earth -

- if only he wasn't the meteorite himself in the first place.

* * *

Long-range telescopes hurriedly readjusted their sights. It'd been a long time since anyone'd captured a real live meteorite falling of this size, and several even amplified the magnification enough to see the individual pockmarks on the meteorite...

...and to catch a green dog jetpackingly towing the large meteorite down towards the ocean, a miffed expression on its canine face and two front paws placed fussily on its hips.

One unfunny jokester anchorman showing that footage later commented that if they'd given the dog a bowtie, blue dye, and a beribboned hat, he'd have fit _right_ into Huckleberry Hound.

Assuming, of course, that Huck at that point was being just a tad snobby.

* * *

Scratching frantically up at the jetpack, Beast Boy heaved a sigh of relief when the jetpack turned off.

The breath came out again in an oomph as the falling, heavy meteorite slammed into the back of his head and carried him down just as fast as he'd been falling before.

_Ooh pretty stars ooh..._

Beast Boy couldn't really think through all the throbbing pain at that moment, but he thought that...maybe...

He really liked being a Tamaranian dog. Maybe he could use this form to coax Star into persuading Robin into having a group food fight again?

Regretfully, Beast Boy changed into the largest, heaviest form he could think of.

A green whale.

He was falling faster now, every moment seeming almost elongated as he peered up with cloudy, water-adapted eyes. Above him was a shadow of red glow, a meteorite pulsating through the atmosphere.

Below him was an almost stationary (it seemed) scrunched up blue piece of paper and he closed his eyes just

- once -

(And a vee of geese flying by went in bird language, "Hey hey hey, Chucky Chucky Chucky, there'ssssa ssa ssa big big falling falling falling thing! I-" _Thump. _"Ducky Ducky _Ducky!_" _Thump hsstt_)

- and he swore he couldn't feel the heat anymore and then the ocean was getting _so_ close he swore he could smell the salt spray and hear the call of the gulls

- and hear the crash of waves over the rocks back at the Tower although all he could see was ocean...

And just for a second, Beast Boy registered that he could breathe, and muscles flexed in a way that whales never really did, and then that massive green whale showed off a whole mass of square teeth in a big, Beast Boy-styles grin.

He changed.

"SPLASH OVER!"

* * *

Sploosh!

"SPLASH OUT!"

"I've always wanted to say that!"

_Ka-sploosh-splash-HSSTT!_

* * *

And all there was was salt water, and steam;

- black against black spandex over black fur, underwater.

* * *


End file.
